The Way Things Come Together
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots of one of my fave OTP: RinxShiemi. And as the tittle, they'll be getting closer and closer to each other on this fic. Featuring Mephisto to 'help' Rin and Amaimon to 'cockblock' him.
1. Flipping the breakfast

Cooking. Rin's especiality and so far he was the best at it. It was not a gift, practice just makes perfect.

Rin smiled as he flipped as he flipped the pancake he was cooking for break fast.

"That's awesome, Rin!" Kuro said, staring at how Rin could flip the pancake and it did not fell to the floor.

"I can do it higher." Rin squeezed the handle and prepared himself. He then practically, threw pancake to the ceiling but it did not touch the it for a few centimeters and the fell to back to the pot.

"Sugoii!" Kuro exclaimed.

Rin grinned at Kuro, then putting the pancake on a plane.

"Hey, Rin! Your friend is here." Kuro told him when he saw Shiemi walked inside the kitchen. The cat didn't remember her name but it didn't matter because, though, because she couldn't hear him.

"Good morning." Shiemi said smiling at the both of them.

"Mornin', Shiemi." Rin smiled back at her.

"Rin's cooking breakfast! He's making pancakes!" Kuro said, jumping to one of her shoulders. "Hurry up, I'm hungryyyyy." He drew out the word but Shiemi could hear nothing but meows.

"A mini-pancake for the neko." Rin said, pouring some of the mix on the saucepan and started to cook Kuro's breakfast.

"A mini-cake?" Kuro repeated, raising and eyebrow. He obviously wanted a nomer-sized pancake.

"You want one, too, Shiemi?" Rin asked, focused on the pancake he was cooking.

"Sure! Thanks, Rin."

"Kuro!" Rin shouted to stop Kuro from eating the pancake that was already on a plate. "That's Yukio's breakfast."

Kuro hummed and moved back from the plate.

"Poor Kuro, he's just hungry." Shiemi said, petting the cat's head.

"Here's your breakfast, Kuro." Rin said after a while of cooking and put the mini-pancake on the plate, placing it near to Kuro.

The cat tried to eat it instantly but is cat tongue did not allow him since it was too hot.

"Ah, yeah, be careful with your tongue. It's still hot." Rin smirked playfulyy.

"Rin!" Kuro cried out, he couldn't wait, he was too hungry and that food was too tempting.

Shiemi tried not to laugh at the desesperate meows of the cat.

Rin prepared Shiemi's pancake, flipping it. He then noticed that Shiemi was staring at how he flipped the pancake.

To be honest, Shiemi had never seen someone doing that and to see that Rin was doing it so perfectly made her wonder how long have been Rin practicing to make it perfect.

"Wanna try?" Rin looked at jer, referring to the pancake.

"... Etto.. N-no, no. Seems difficult." Shiemi retorted, not wanting to mess up if she tried and didn't go to well.

"C'mon! It's fun!" He told her, motioning her to come over.

The green eyed girl walked closer and grabbed the handle of the pot, it was hot, Rin had been holding it all this time so his hand warmed it up. She hesitated about what to do for a moment. "A-anno... Now what?" She asked, blushing slightly for embarrassment.

"Right, etto, how to explain it?" Rin asked for himself, not quite sure of how he should explain such easy thing that it was for him. " Try to lift the pancake off the saucepan." He told her, simplifying all the words that popped up on his head into the sentence.

She looked over the saucepan, there was steam reaching her face that came out of the pancake. She, carefully, tried to do what Rin told her. She did it but the pancake just jumped a little on the pot.

"Uh, I can't do it." She said. It was difficult, indeed.

"You can do it."

"It's hard." It will fall to the floor, she thought. "Why you don't do it?"

He sighed and smiled softly. "Lemme give you a hand, then." The blue eyed boy got closed and stood next to Shiemi. His hand was over hers, helping her to flip the pancake a few times.

He first didn't thought what he was doing so he was cool and all, but then he looked at Shiemi who smiled nerviously at him with blush on her cheeks. That's when he blushed and his demon tail twirled. He let go off her hand, screwing a cute moment as always.

"S-so, can you do it now?" He asked, smiling awkwardly to change the atmosphere.

Shiemi nodded her head once, smiling slightly. The girl proceed to try it by herself, without Rin's help.

And she did it succesfully. Not as high as Rin could but she did it.

"I told ya!" Rin grinned, "I told ya, you could do it."Because you helped me." She glanced at him, she could not have made it without his help, could she?

"Y-yeah but... With or without my help." Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "You can do it." He added, meaning that Shiemi could do whatever she proposed herself to do.

"Thanks, anyway." The blonde girl said, putting the pancake on the plate.

Kuro sighed satisfied, making remember everyone else in the room that he was there. " Rin's pancakes are the best." The cat had never eaten pancakes before, though, but he had knew Rin was the best chef. He looked at his familiar and he blinked twice, confused.

What?" Rin said, noticing Kuro was staring at him, like looking into his soul.

"Why are your cheeks red, Rin?" Kuro asked, tilting his head. He did not know what happened between Rin and Shiemi becaus he was too focused on looking and waiting at his breakfast until it was cold enough for him to be able to eat it. The vat looked at the girl and then at the boy, conecting the dots. "Rin's blushing!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Shut up, Neko." Rin yelled at the cat.

* * *

(A/N): I don't know what happened that I wanted to use words in Japanese suddenly but I'll asume that you know what those two words mean, right?

Anywho, thanks a lot for reading, I hope you like it and reviews always made my day ^_^ In the weekend I'll upload the next chapter because hell yeah RinxShiemi! BTW, don't know how things will get because probably I'll do one of Rin's P.O.V and that may or may not include some colorful words. IDK.

Have a nice day/afternoon/night! Bless your awesome face and may the force be with you. -Geeky freaky gamer (okno my name's Carmen.)


	2. Date in the Theme Park

"Shiemi, your ice cream!" Rin told her, poking the girl on the shoulder to get her attention back on her strawberry ice cream that bas about to fall to the floor.

"Oh!" Shiemi quickly stopped, looking all the attractions and put her hand ina position to five it balance as she licked it. "Thanks, Rin." She smirked, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled back but then his blue eyes went down to her nose, she had a little of strawberry on the point of her nose. If it were someone else like Yukio or Bon, he would have bursted on laughter but Shiemi looked like that kind of silly-cute for him. But he did laugh a bit. "Etto.. Shiemi…" He pointed at her nose. "You have something there."

"What? Where?" She directed her eyes down to where he was pointing but she obviously couldn't see nothing.

"On your nose. You have strawberry on the point of your nose." He told her, pointing a bit forward.

Her face flushed bright red, she felt a bit embarrassed by her silliness and turned her head away, cleaning her nose. She then looked back at Rin, who had a wide smile. Shiemi returned the smile.

Rin and Shiemi were having fun at the theme park at the moment they were just walking around the park and eating their ice creams; Rin's ice cream of chocolate and Shiemi's was of strawberry. They were having a break of the entertainment attractions they have been on but not for so long.

This was the date they have planned and so far, it was going pretty good.

Shiemi smiled widely when she saw the big wheel of fortune. It was officially her first time on a theme park, actually getting on the attractions, so it was amazing for her.

Rin noticed that and unconsciously took her by the wrist, dragging her with him.

"Rin?"

"We're gonna get on the wheel of fortune." The black/navy blue haired boy said, grinning at her.

Shiemi stared at him and smiled widely at the other.

"Whoa, this is too high." Shiemi looked curiously down from her seat, then returned her gaze to Rin whose face and hands were practically latched to the glass as he looked amazed down at how height they were at that moment.

Shiemi giggled, her really looked like a little boy.

"Uh?" He then glanced at Shiemi and blushed a little. "He, he," he got away from then glass and put a hand on the back of his head. "This is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes." Shiemi said cheerfully, nodding once. "I'm glad we came here together, Rin." She smiled.

Rin blushed a little bti more. "Y-yeah. Me too." He smiled awkwardly. "A day off…"

Shiemi nodded.

"We should do this more often." She said, breaking the awkward silence that somehow existed between them for a moment.

"W-what?" Rin asked, getting back to the reality after being so sunk on his thoughts.

"We should do this more often, Rin." Shiemi smiled softly.

_What does she mean? Go often to the park?, _he thought, but for some reason he felt this was more like a date. _More dates, then?_

"Oh… Yeah, sure. I-I like this park." He really didn't know what to say and he wondered why the most of the time at some point of being with Shiemi, he would start stuttering.

"Me, too." She smiled looking through the glass to see the entire park from where she was sitting. The reason of why she liked this park so much, even if it was her first time there, was because she had made memories here with one of the persons she loved the most. Okumura Rin.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Rin stepped into Shiemi's store, tired and dripping water from every inch of his clothes thanks to the storm that caught him off guard with Kuro.

"Rin!" Shiemi ran to him when she saw him enter.

"Hey, Shiemi." He said, sniffing.

She grabbed a towel and put it on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-freezing, by the way!" Kuro complained, shaking.

Rin chuckled slightly and picked up the cat, covering him with a part of the towell. "I'm fine... The rain just took me in the middle of the way."

"Rin, can you make one of those chocolate drinks?" Kuro asked, still shaking.

"Don't worry! I can make it." Shiemi said, running to her kitchen.

Rin smiled softly and sat on a chair with Kuro on his lap.

Some minutes passed unti Shiemi walked out of the kitchen and handed the hot chocolate to Rin.

"And me?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Chill, I'll share." Rin told him, taking a sip. "Whoa..."

"W-what?" Shiemi was nervous about the result of her hot chocolate.

"Delicious." Rin admitted, looking amazed at the content of the drink and then, taking another long sip.

Shiemi's cheek blushed, "Thanks."

They talked for a long while and the storm didn't seem to calm. If it kept like that Rin would have to stay there.

"Achoo!" Rin sneezed, making Kuro jump off his lap. He then sneezed again. "Ah, dammit."

Shiemi took another towell and dried Rin's hair, that was still wet.

The boy smirked at the girl, "Thanks." He sniffed. They were close, too close.

Shiemi got even closer.

A thunder sounded like a drum and Rin woke up. It was too good to be true, right?

"It's too cold." Kuro's shaky voice due to the rain commented.

"Here." Rin tossed a sheet at him. "Better?"

"A bit." Kuro sighed and curled in the sheet.

Rin glanced through the window, it was storming. He yawned and rolled in the bed. Yawning one more time, he fell asleep again.


	4. The Feeling Is Mutual

Sometimes Shiemi hated herself for being so shy about her feelings, for being so closed with people at the beginning.

But with Rin was always different, he was so nice with her and she felt in confidence around him. She adored him. And today, she was decided to let him know that.

"… Rin?" She said softly as she entered to his room. Yukio was not there and well, Rin was still sleeping. It was weekend so it wasn't that surprising coming from him.

"Anno… Rin?" She knelt besides him and poked him on the shoulder.

He just blabbed something and kept sleeping.

"Rin!" Shiemi called him, frowning slightly, decided to get him to wake up. _It would have been better to get here on the afternoon_, she thought, _but he would be with his friends._

The boy recognized her voice instantly. "Shiemi?" he first thought he was too sleepy and he was just hearing things. He rolled to the other side of the bed, the edge where Shiemi was kneeling. "Shiemi?" He mumbled again, opening his eyes slowly to see Shiemi's smiling face right in front of him. "S-shiemi!" He shouted, jumping off the bed and hitting his head with the top part of the bunk.

Rin cursed under his breath the bunk as he rubbed his head, he was acting childish.

"A-are you okay, Rin?" Shiemi asked, worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, shrugging it off. "Uh… what're you doin' here?" He asked.

"Ah, right... I was going to tell you something." She said, standing up from the floor.

"Yeah? Go ahead." Rin stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well—You know- I wanted to tell you that… I like you." She said quickly, closing her fist to dig her nails into her palms.

"I like you, too, Shiemi." Rin said, wondering why Shiemi was telling that to him right now. It was a fact that they were friends and they liked each other.

"No but I mean—I really… I…" Shiemi paused, not sure what to say to express her feelings.

Rin kept quiet and stared at Shiemi as he stood up.

"I lo—" Shiemi stopped from finishing her words again, it was too difficult.

The blue eyed boy blushed hard, knowing what she was going to say and to not makre her say something it was too hard for her, he took a time to think of something smart to do about the situation but the only thing that popped up on his mind was a bit awkward for him. Anyways, he did it. He walked closer and, awkwardly, hugged Shiemi. _The feeling is mutual, Shiemi_, he thought. He then decided to say it out loud… on a whisper.

Shiemi's face turned into a bright shade of red. The hug, those words, she was just about to cry of emotion. She hugged him back.

Rin was truly liking the hug. Thank God, Yukio was not there.

* * *

**(A/N): **I'm feeling fluffy today n.n

**LiahFaile - **I love Tobuscus. Yeah, TOO MUCH CUTENESS XD Thanks for reviewing!

NOW, YOU. WRITE A REVIEW. Do it for Amaimon. Onegaishimasu?


	5. Ready Set Fight!

Rin was so done with Bon. So damn done. His childish decisions lead him to go to Mephisto's office and complain. Shiemi knew what he was going to do and tried to stop him since Mephisto wouldn't hear his dumb speech of why Bon should be expelled, nonetheless she went with him.

The blonde shouldn't give him any support if she knew it was useless but, that's what friends do, right? Support them no matter how stupid they reasons are.

A fury blinded blue-haired demon slammed the door of the Director's office and yelled, "MEPHISTO, YOU GOTTA-" Ah, his timing was perfect because at that moment Mephisto's brother; Amaimon, was in the office as well.

Shiemi gasped when she saw the green-haired demon hanging upside down on God knows with his mouthful of sweets.

"WHAT IS BROCCOLI-HEAD DOING HERE?!" Rin yelled, shaking his fist at Amaimon. The presence of the Earth King was certainly not helping Rin's mood.

"Oh? He's my brother. The question would be what _you_ are doing here without knocking first. You should know that that would make your visit more _unwanted_." Mephisto said, waving one hand careless while the other was holding his ramen.

"Arrgh." Rin threw his hands at his head, scratching it as he tried to understand all the stress he had to cope with. "Dammit! This ain't my day." He mumbled, glaring at the 'broccoli'.

Amaimon just ignored the rabid demon and kept enjoying his food. Assiah's sweet were indeed delicious but, when the blonde girl caught his eyes, he quickly got an idea to have fun. He, skillfully, jumped off where he was hanging and landed softly on the floor. Walking closer to Shiemi, Amaimon stared at her while the girl was clearly trembling and turned his head to his brother. "Anuie, there she is. My wife. I still have to kiss her, though."

"Eh?" Rin was too busy growling; cursing under his breath and complaining that he didn't heard what Amaimon was saying.

"Oh, well, that are some wonderful news, aren't they?" Mephisto exclaimed, "My little brother is going to engage on the magnificent ceremony of marriage~!" He said with some noodles on his mouth, of course, barely moving his mouth so it wouldn't be that ill-mannered.

"Eh?" It took time for Rin to connect the dots. What was happening? He didn't understand 'the clown's blabbing about... His little brother's marriage? Oh. Then he knew what was happening. "What?!" Again, he exploded.

Shiemi didn't say a word, she was just too shocked by Amaimon's words and prescence. She wouldn't have thought he would be on the director's office. But then again, he was Mephisto's brother.

"Oi, asshole! What do you mean Shiemi's your wife?" Rin took Amaimon's shirt neck and held him closer.

"Just what it means." The green-haired demon retorted with a monotonous voice. "It's not official yet, I have to kiss her."

Rin growled, closing his fist and then, hitting with strength Amaimon's face. "The only thing you're gonna kiss is my ass!" Rin couldn't control himself for the following reason; he had to wake up earlier than usual due to his brother talking about responsibility and stuff he didn't care, he had to cope with Bon's irritability and plus now he heard Amaimon claiming Shiemi as his wife.

A good fight would drain the stress, wouldn't it?

The Earth King landed on Mephisto's games collections for his pink-colored Play Staion 3.

"**_AMAIMON!_**" Mephisto didn't bother to control his outburst at his younger brother, no one touches those limited editions games without his permission and now they passed to be organized to be all around the floor.

"Sumimasen, anuie." Amaimon apologized, tilting his head to a side as he looked at Rin with his lazy eyes.

Mephisto saw that Rin's rage was leading to hit Amaimon again so he took a good decision. "Eins, zwei, drei~!" He said, counting it with his fingers and then, the fight between Rin and Amaimon was on another dimension where he could see it like if it were an old videogame. With health bars, timer and everything. He didn't sent Shiemi there, of course, she was with him watching everything.


	6. Rin's Panicking

Ah, Mephisto and his magic tricks. They didn't know he was watching their fight like if it were a videogame but even if Rin knew, he wouldn't have stopped from beating the crap out of Amaimon. But, that wasn't something too easy to do since he was the Earth King and son of Satan. He wasn't sure if he should use his sword or not, he didn't wanted to end up like the last time. With or without sword, he was going to kick Amaimon's butt.

Meanwhile Amaimon was trying to get Rin to use his sword and his was just like: Hell, no. It wouldn't be that great of an opponent if he didn't use his sword, would he? Amaimon liked challenges and a simple human was not a challenge- Even though, knowing how he ended up the last time, he still wanted Rin to unsheathe the kurikara.

Shiemi was standing next to Mephisto's, holding her own hands in her chest. She wanted to do something and to take Rin out of that thing but, Mephisto didn't seem to have the slight intention of taking him out of the game. She knew she had to stop him from going to that office, she just knew it, besides it was- as she thought- useless to complain about Bon with Mephisto, Amaimon saw the opportunity to mess with Rin and he took it without second thought. The blonde was taken out of her worried thoughts when the purpled haired man poked her with a controller.

"Eh?" She blinked twice at the pink controller Mephisto was holding out for her.

"To make this more interesting; we'll play as the person we favor!" The man said in a cheerful tone, handing the controller to Shiemi.

Although, she didn't saw nothing interesting on doing that, it was rather dumb for her.

"Y-yes." The blonde replied nervously, nodding her head. She couldn't argue with the director, right? Staring at the pink controller, she noticed Mephisto had already started to press buttons and, to her surprise, Amaimon looked like answering to his orders. Well, damn. This was the first time she would play a video games so this just made her more nervous than before, Mephisto was obviously playing all the time so he was skilled with this things but Shiemi... Shiemi was not skilled at games.

Rin recieved punches and kicks from Amaimon and he couldn't move, not if Shiemi didn't use her controller.

"Your dear won't win this gami without your help, Shiemi-san~." Mephisto told her without looking away from the big screen. He moved Amaimon back for a moment to make Shiemi familiarize with the buttons.

On her point of view, this was too cruel. On his point of view, it was just a fun game.

She put herself the goal to overcome this and win. Rin would be happy.

Slowly, the girl started to press some buttons and Rin started to move, she got closer to Amaimon and tried to hit him but Mephisto dodged and attacked from the back.

"O-oi! That's not fair! I'm still n-new to this game!" Shiemi complained, trying to hit Amaimon again and she got it this time but she was sure that Mephisto was having mercy with her. Just for a moment before Amaimons started attacking back.

And they went like that, playing- or for Shiemi, struggling to play good for a while until...

"S-stop!" She squealed when Rin's health was about to finish. "... It's enough ..." She mumbled, looking down. She couldn't protect Rin, not even in a damn game.

"Oh? You were getting good at this! Maybe we can play another day~." Mephisto said, waving his hand off. "Okay, then... Eins, zwei, drei!" And, poof, Rin was thrown on the floor next to Amaimon who was just standing there, staring at Rin. If only Mephisto had picked Rin instead of Amaimon to play.

"What just happened, anuie?" Amaimon asked, not really with the intention of knowing- he didn't care. Still, he had the slight interest of wanting to know how he was moving without even thinking on doing so.

"You two, boys, were inside a game. And I was playing as you, Amaimon." He explained with the same wants as his brother asked; none.

"... Bastard ..." Rin barely managed to say, he was all messed up from the fight. If he had energy enough, he would need Yukio to hold him as he curses, tries to get loose of Yukio's grip and threatens everyone with his kurikara but now he couldn't act as childish as always.

"Rin!" Shiemi ran towards him and knelt besides him, she couldn't help but feel this was her fault. If she was better at video games she would have won against Mephisto. Then again, she had never played a video game.

* * *

Shiemi had taken away Rin from Mephisto's office and Amaimon before he would try to do some random and stupid attack agaisnt Amaimon and get even more hurt. She had to treat this brusies and wounds before anyone saw it like that, she didn't wanted Yukio to know what happened since she thought he would blame her, just like she thought the others would react.

With Nii-chan with her, she healed him with the plants she asked to Nii-chan and he would give instantaneously. She still wasn't used to use their true names so she would use the names she had gave all those curative plants when she was at her grandmother's garden.

"I'm sorry, Rin." She started to say, not sure if Rin was listening but she continued, "It's my fault. If I had told Mephisto from the beginning to stop that, or if I were-"

"Shuddup... Shiemi." He cut her off, turning his head to look at her, he noticed she had tears threatening to come out of her eyes. "I'm okay... It's just... not my day." The blue-haired boy said, forming a grin maybe to big for his own face but it calmed Shiemi down.

She wiped the tears on her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled softly back at Rin as he sat up from the bed where Shiemi had put him on.

"You took me here?" Rin asked with surprise and Shiemi simply nodded her head twice. He didn't know she had the strenght to carry him from the school to her house so he was surprised. "A-ah... Well, thanks." He said, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I don't know what would have happened to me if I stayed there with Amaimon, so yeah.. T-thanks." His cheeks tinted slightly pink.

Shaking her head, she wiped out another tear that streamed down her face.

"O-oi, what's wrong?" He asked, blinking. He already told her he was okay, why she was still crying? Red alert. Abort mission.

"No, nothing at all..."

She still thinks it's her fault. And that hit Rin in the head like a brick, now he got it.

"Shiemi! It's alrighty! Look, I'm fine thanks to ya!" He said, waving his arms around for emphasis, now he was panicking. _What do? What do? What do?_

"Y-yes, I wouldn't have needed to heal you if it wasn't for m-me..."

_What do? What do? What do?_

"Don't blame yourself!- It's kinda my fault, y'know..." Yes, kinda.

"N-no, but-"

_What do? What do? What do?_

"Shut up, it's not your fault."

_What do? What do? What do?_

"B-but-"

If she didn't wanted to shut up by herself, then Rin... Oh God, Rin had to do it- and for other reasons, of course! He, awkwardly, leaned closer and kissed Shiemi's lips. That way she would shut up and stop blaming herself, right?

"It's not the big deal." Rin told her, blushing hardly- just like Shiemi, when he pulled away from her.

Those two had their faces all red.

* * *

**(A/N)**: This is, like, a continuation to the last chapter. I was rushed so I couldn't finish it u.u Oh, and thank you for the reviews! ^w^


	7. Valentine's Day

Today was one of those days you wanted to be an ice cube. Yes, the sun was burning the floor and you could cook the breakfast on it.

But it didn't ruin Shiemi's plans. With a ponytail due to the hot weather, she simply aimed a fan at her and kept doing her homework.

Meanwhile, Rin was rushing off to the kitchen when he remembered what day was and how he could take advantage of it.

St. Valentine's Day.

He wasn't good with words and he constantly would stutter if he talked about stuff related to a date or something with Shiemi. So, he got the brilliant idea to ask her to be his valentine through the cake.

"Rin!" Kuro ran in after a while, he had lost sight of Rin when he rushed off to the kitchen. "You left me alone!" He yelled. The cat huffed when he noticed Rin wouldn't pay attention to him, the blue-haired half demon was jumping from side to side of the kitchen, checking if there were the necessary ingredients.

Then, he calmed down to prepare the cake, otherwise it wouldn't taste as good as it would if he rushed in the preparation of said cake.

Yukio walked in the place to see his brother looking expectantly at the oven and also, he was cursing under his breath.

He stared at his older brother until he understood his actions. "I don't think cursing to the oven will make it go faster, Nii-san." Yukio said, fixing his glasses.

"That clown surely bought the first model he saw. I'm sure." Rin growled, glaring at the cake inside. And again, blaming Mephisto for the quality of the kitchen.

Yukio sighed, no comments. "For who is the cake?"

"Huh?" Rin raised an eyebrow, he was too deep on his thoughts to hear what he's brother said.

"For who is the cake, nii-san?" Yukio repeated, pointing at the oven.

"E-eh, for no one in particular! I-I did it for, etto, it's for my friends! Yes, my friends, for St. Valentine's Day. Friendship and all that stuff, y'know!" Rin said so quickly that no one would understand what he said but Yukio did. He placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

Yukio rose a brow, was his brother thinking he would believe that? "Seems like nii-san has a special someone, it happened quicker than I'd thought.".

A special someone, indeed. Rin was about to snap some excuse but the bell of the oven rang. Halleluiah.

Kicking Yukio out of Rin's sanctuary, the kitchen, and having ready the cake for Shiemi, he gathered his courage.

"Uh- I can't just go with this cake around the campus..." Bon will annoy the crap out of him with that. "Oh, I got it!" Rin said, hitting his fist against the palm of his other hand. "Kuro! Go and look for Shiemi!"

"But it's too hot out there!" The cat whined, stretching his limbs as he cursed his fur for being black. It was the worse color to have when the weather was hot.

He pouted. "I'll buy ya an ice cream."

"Moriyama Shiemi, right? I'll bring her immediately!" The cat ran out of the kitchen to look for the blonde girl.

A sweat drop. Well, that was easy.

It didn't happen too long before the black cat entered with one of Shiemi's books on his mouth so he could bring her with Rin easily.

"O-oi! Give it back!" Shiemi said as she chased the cat, who just threw the book on the bluenette's face.

"Now, gimme my ice cream!" Kuro demanded, drooling as he thought on the delicious ice cream Rin would buy him.

"OI, I AIN'T BUYIN' YA ANYTHING IF YOU THROW STUFF AT ME!" Rin exploded when the book hit him plain on his face. Then, noticing that Shiemi was there. "... Shiemi."

"Uh, Kuro took my book so..."

"Yeah, excuse him, he's very playful." Rin handed her the book and laughed awkwardly. "By the way... U-uh..." He took the cake and pushed it forwards her. "That's, uh, for you."

Shiemi blinked at the chocolate cake lying on the table in front of her. And it had something written down with cream on it; 'Will you be my Valentine?'

Her cheeks tinted pink and she then glanced up at Rin, who was blushing as well with an awkward grin on his face, waiting for her answer.

"I... Y-y-yes!" Shiemi finally answered, taking Rin's hands as she stared into his eyes.

He blinked in amazement, this must be the greatest moment in his life, besides the first time he ate sukiyaki.

Now there was a shaky couple doing nothing but staring at each other as they blushed harder and harder.

Rin was still shocked out of happiness; meanwhile, Kuro was trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

**(A/N):** I wanted to upload this one on the same day Valentine's Day would be but I couldn't - Too busy with my 'forever alone'ness. Anyways, thanks to everyone that is reading my story ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ I'm working already on the next chapter so I will be updating soon, I hope.


	8. Caramelldansen

"Hm?"

The green-haired demon poked his head over his brother shoulder when the music coming out of the laptop called his attention. Mephisto was also very interested with what he was watching since he was moving along the rymth of the music with a wicked smile plasted on his face.

"It appears to be my brother is interested on Sweden Pop, I see." The chairman commented, sliding the laptop to Amaimoin.

With a lollipop, the Earth King placed his hands on the top of his head, next to the green horn of hair he had, then closing and opening his hands in motion to imitate what they were doing on the video.

Mephisto let out a breathed laugh, he had to see this even if he, now, could be entretaining himself with his Nintendo DS. But, you didn't see the Earth King dancing every day. "If you wish to imitate them right then you should do more hips movement." He said in mockery, waiting to see what would be Amaimon's answer.

"What's that, anuie?" A very delayed question from him, he should have asked as soon as he saw the video, not when he even dared to imitate the dance.

"A rather popular video of Sweden Pop, the Caramelldansen, Amaimon." The purple-haired demon replied to his younger's brother question, then taking his phone out of the drawer when he heard it rang.

"Caramelldansen?" Now, he didn't have his brother's attention but he didn't care, the green-haired demon's interest was in the video.

* * *

Suddenly popping out of a tree and behind Shiemi's back as he interrupted the conversation between her and Rin, Amaimon grabbed the blonde's hands and lifted then up to her head, motioning her do to the same as in the video.

"Wha?! OI!" Rin growled, pusing Amaimon away from Shiemi. "What was all that about, teme?!"

"I-isn't that the Caramelldansen?" Shiemi wondered aloud, pulling on Rin's sleeve to make him calm down.

"Huh? Cara-what?" He turned his head to Shiemi, blinking.

"Caramelldansen." Amaimon said, holding his finger up.

"I didn't ask you!" Rin spatted at the green-haired demon.

"Y-yeah, it's like this." Shiemi placed her hands over her head and begun to attempt to imitate the dance. Of course, she was shaking.

"O-oh, I see." Rin nodded his head once, he could feel his face growing hot at seeing Shiemi dancing.

"More hips." The Earth King remembered what his brother had said in mockery to him, repeating it to Shiemi as he crounched down behind her and moved her hips with her hands.

"—!" The blonde exclamed nervously when Amaimon did that and got lose of his grip right away.

"You bastard!" Without thinkin of his actions he took his sword with the red sheat and ran towards Amaimon, but by how dull his attack was, the green-haired demon just stepped aside and made a movement he saw on TV with his brother; to put one foot on the other's way to make him fall.

And it worked!

"Rin!" Shiemi called, trying to reach him with her hand to help him but it was useless.

Rin faceplanted the floor helplessy.

* * *

**(A/N):** ^w^ Thanks for the reviews, guys, they really help. 八(＾□＾*) For the next chapter I'll get into fluffiness because that's why I started this, to change my gory mind to one more... Normal, I guess?

I should focus more on RinxShiemi than adding Amaimon and Mephisto to this one-shots, those bastards are distracting me, gosh. Istilllovethemtodeath


	9. That Damn Renzou

Rin could just stare at her. She was indeed so beautiful. Staring was enough for him. He was doing it unwittingly, of course, because when she turned her head to look at him with blush on her cheeks and an innocent and confused glance, he blushed and quickly stared at his textbook; his eyes looking aimlessly at the content. He was lost, maybe the page was not even the right one. The words of the teacher didn't match with nothing he could see on his two pages. Still blushing, he tried to calm down and to fake that he was following the teacher's lecture.

Shiemi noticed that and gently tilted her book so he could see the number of the page.

Two blinks. Hmph, page 139. He was on page 130. How fast could read the sensei? Rin was quite sure that he didn't last too long staring at Shiemi. Some second top. But those nine pages of difference were saying other thing. Passing quickly the pages, he knew stared at the page where he had to find a key word to ubicate himself on what paragraph the teacher was reading.

Shiemi's finger was pointing at the paragraph on the bottom left of the page, next to the pictures of something that looked like salamanders... Fire demons, huh?

He tried to concentrate this time, but eventually his mind would take him away on whatever his imperative imagination would create and no matter what craziness his mind was involving him into, Shiemi would always be involucrate.

Let's only hope it wasn't nothing pervert.

The raven boy's face that was somewhat mixed with a sleepy expression and one of pleasure gave the impression he was enjoying whatever he was dreaming of. And then he, not having control of his actions, opened his mouth to let out a yawn and then to snore.

A smack on the back of his head by the teacher, his younger brother, got him out of his fantasy.

"Itai, itai, itaii." Rin growled as he scratched his head and lifted it up to see Yukio fixing his glasses with a threatening glare at Rin.

"Okumura-kun..." It wouldn't benefit no one if Yukio asked him about what was he talking, he already knew his older brother wouldn't know answer. Yukio let out an inaudible sigh and walked towards the front of the class to keep with the class.

The half demon blinked in surprise, his brother didn't reprehend him for not listen as he had expected. Having a teacher to yell at him, due to the lack of concentration and how he was easily distracted by his thoughts, was something usual to him. Though, he had changed and everyone had noticed that! But to sit right next to Shiemi was something that would distract him sooner or later.

The thought of it could be new and weird to the boy. That his attention was compromised with only one person, not only in classes as an escape from those bored lessons, but all the time. And also the blush, the stutter, those dammed butterflies that sometimes made him think he wanted to throw up when it was simply caused by being close or/and alone with the blonde girl. He didn't know what he truly was into. He was too stupid to connect the dots even if he had all the hints. It was like everyone in the class knew about that, every Exwire, every exorcist that had seen them together and Kuro wasn't the exception! Well, the cat didn't have the full idea of it but he did get it.

Even Mephisto and Amaimon, and that's why Shiemi was a target for Amaimon if he wanted to annoy his little brother. It had worked very well so far and like he wouldn't use his sword in front of everyone in school. It was for the Earth King's advantage if he simply wanted to piss him off rather than have a serious fight. Mephisto wouldn't allow it.

Oh, and Mephisto, that 'purple-haired clown' could be such a tease. Such a bastard. For Rin, he was an utter irritation with all his mockery about him and Shiemi. To be honest, he wasn't aware it was that obvious. But of course, only Rin would think that staring at the girl during all the class with lightened eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks before his face turned all red because she glanced back at him, was not obvious enough. It was like wearing a sign that said: Okumura Rin is in love with Moriyama Shiemi.

It wasn't his fault, it was her fault for being so... Perfect? Yes, that was the word. Even the sound of her voice.

He could even hear it calling for his name. Rin, rin, rin...

"Are you having a wet dream?"

The voice of Renzou interrupted his thoughts, getting him back to reality in the most rough and awkward way possible.

"_**... WHAT?!**_" Rin fell of his chair, hitting his head with the table behind him. Damn that Renzou and his flirty-self, trying to change his innocent thoughts to something dirty. He couldn't help but blush at the image of him thinking/doing something like that with Shiemi.

"Haha, I told you it would work!" Renzou smirked at Bon. He could have avoided to ask that if the raven boy wasn't so sunk in his mind. "Moriyama-san tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't respond."

Dammit. So she was actually calling him.

"It wasn't necessary to ask that, though!" He growled. The boy hadn't even noticed the class is already over.

"A-a wet dream...?" Shiemi asked obviously clueless at what was that. For Rin's reaction it must be something bad, she deduced.

And Renzou's amusement at this was not going to let pass the opportunity. "Yes, Moriyama-san," he slided throught the table to be right next to her as he leaned closer her ear. "Okumura-kun was having a wet dream with you, which means he was doing perv-" a chair thrown at him stopped him from talking more.

Rin was being absolutely delicate, showing aggresiveness in result about this topic. Even if it wasn't true, he could let Renzou corrupt Shiemi like that.

"You freaking pervet!" He was ready to throw even the whole table at him, but no, that was too much. Maybe he could throw someone else at him, like Konekomaru.

"What? I was just clearing her doubts!" The pinkette tried to repress his laughing but failed, a few snickers broke his attempt to act like innocent.

Rin was obviously breathing heavily and angrily at the other but then calmed down when Shiemi called him, asking him if Renzou was saying the truth.

For God's sake!

He shook his head repeatedely and waved his hands. "N-no! His lying! He's a liar! People with pink hair lies!" He said the first thing that popped up on his head.

"Tch. Now yer just talkin' nonesense!" Bon rolled his eyes with his arms crossed at how foolish Rin was acting.

And the half demon was ready to throw something else at him due to the commentary he made on how he was right since Rin's actions talked for themselves.

"At least don't destroy the classroom, Okumura-kun..." Konekomaru said on a calm voice motioning his two hands up and down as he smiled awkwardly.

* * *

(A/N): And then a wild Amaimon appears and befriends with Shima, I mean Renzou, to annoy Rin. Mwehehe. I had to change Shima for Renzou 'cause I realized that Shima was his last name. (right?) xD I still call him Shima instead of Renzou.

Shima and Amaimon, always there for Rin to cockblock him. Hah.

By the way, I'm grounded so I can't watch anime, read manga or have any contact with my precious computer. Our love is forbidden by my dad. It'll take more time to upload new chapters because I can only get online on weekends (or today 'cause he's not at home). BUT HA, MY PHONE HAS A MANGA APPLICATION AHAHAHAHAH I can read my precious Naruto and Ao No Exorcist and Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun! (And I started reading Dengeki Daisy) Too bad it doesn't have yaoi... I mean.. wat...

I finished blabbing! So yeah, I'm really glad you guys are liking these stories!


	10. Voyeurs Everywhere

"My, my, so in the end, Okumura-kun does indeed have feelings for Moriyama-san! " The dog with the pink and white dotted scarf said, watching how Rin and Shiemi had taken different paths after saying goodbye to each other. "Ah, it is quite interesting to see how two young humans can get so flustered at interacting with the opposite sex." Mephisto inquired, being king of time and space was very useful if he wanted a moment to entertain himself. "Even so, the shy yet shameless personality of Moriyama-san doesn't hide very well the fact that her feelings towards Okumura-kun are mutual." The demon chuckled slightly, counting to three in German with then a snap of his fingers and he was back to his office. He might as well take this unique opportunity to give himself more entertainment or as he would see it, to help out Rin in his situation with Shiemi.

* * *

For God's sake, not another note from Mephisto. It was enough that the first letter he sent a while ago made him think at first that it was a love letter from a secret admirer (and then, to his disappointment it was from that clown) but now another one?! The same envelope and everything, maybe this one was even more colorful and disgusting than the last one. But for his surprise, this time Mephisto was not only inviting him but also the rest of the students of the cram school.

"Weird..." Rin mumbled, wondering what was planning Mephisto now. If he was going to do something weird like, giving the guests instant noodles or giving him a free and quick travel to Gehenna again then he was going to flip out on him. Of course, the latter option was not very probable since Mephisto wouldn't take them all to Hell. Anyways, he wanted to know as soon as possible what did the clown wanted them all in his unique mansion.

"Okumura-kun!" He could hear Renzou's voice calling for his attention as he approached the raven boy with Konekomaru and Ryuuji. In the other boy's hand he spotted the same pink envelope.

"Ah, yours are just like mine." Rin commented, eyeing the pink haired boy's letter. He thought Mephisto would have more originality to, like, choose a different style for every letter or something. Seemed like all the letters even had that little drawing of him as a dog.

"Actually, I think yours has more pink in it." Renzou retorted, pointing at Rin's card with a little laugh.

"Is that even possible?" Bon arched an eyebrow, he had thrown away his card as soon as he finished reading it. At least he didn't do it before reading the content because the feeling of disgust he had towards that colorful letter was unmeasurable.

"Maybe the one with more pink it's Sir Pheles' favorite." Renzou shrugged, even if he was joking around about it, you could imagine how disappointed he was when he read the letter's name sender. His hopes had got high for a second, thinking it was a love letter from some chick on the campus. Even for a second he imagined how Izumo walked towards his locker and shyly slid the letter into it. But all his dreams and fantasies were crushed when he read 'Mephisto Pheles' on the envelope.

How disappointing.

The joke passed through his ears but didn't get to his reasoning part, he growled, making clear his point that every envelope was on the same tone of pink. He even called Renzou 'colorblind'.

"What was 'bout the last meetin' ya had with Mephisto?" Bon crossed his arms, this would be the first time he'd go to Mephisto's place (just like the rest but Rin) and he got a bad impression of him as a host when Rin told him about the instant ramen the Director gave him as dinner.

"Hm, I asked him for the eye drops..." And let's forget the part that he went to Gehenna, got his ass kicked by Amaimon so hard that Mephisto had to censor it for the viewers and then after five minutes, he ate spicy ramen. "He told me about what he wanted in exchange for it.- We ate the noodles and..." What else? What else? "Yeah, that's about all."

"Nothin' more?"

"Well, he might've gone to Gehenna for five minutes."

"What?!" Bon's eyes grew wide. "What th' hell do ya mean by 'might've'?!"

Eye twitch. "That's what really concerns you? My poor choice of words?" The raven boy sighed, the mystery of Mephisto's plan not revealed just yet.

* * *

As the boys were leaded to Mephisto's room, Renzou looked up to meet with the eyes of many figures from mangas and anime. "Am I the only one who finds this creepy as hell? It's like those eyes were following me everywhere."

"Calm down, Shima. This is really creepy, though." Konekomaru commented, furrowing his brows as he looked up at the shelves with the figures.

"Tsk. And then I thought that the letter was disgusting." Bon frowned, irritated by how bright was Mephisto's place. Filled by magazines, DVDs, books, light novels, mangas, colectionables, posters and a huge puff were Mephisto was in front of his even huger TV, playing one of his videogames on his console.

Luckily for Renzou, who was most likely to acquire a new trauma or have a heart attack due to the paranoia was saved by spotting the purple-haired girl, sitting on a table with the blonde girl. "Ooh, Izumo-chan and Moriyama-san. You two look good~" He commented, the two girls were in a formal dress.

"T-thanks, Shima-san." Shiemi answered with a blush on her cheeks. She was practically tricked into use that dress, she had gone to Mephisto's with her kimono (since she didn't have nothing else) but Mephisto and his especial way to use words lead her into accepting to use something else, and with a snap of his finger, she was wearing a white dress with long sleeves and a big blue ribbon on the back.

On the other side, Izumo went with her own simple pink dress with a black vest that Paku had gave her as a present on her last birthday. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, she didn't reply to Renzou's comment and kept her sight forwards. "You are late." She said, referring to all of them.

Ignoring the byakko tamer's comment, the dark blue-haired boy said, "Shiemi! Huh? Why are you dressin' like that?" Rin was suddenly standing next to Shiemi as he stared at her, with an eyebrow raised. That ribbon was a bit too big.

"A-ah, Mephisto gave me this because I couldn't use my kimono." A blushing Shiemi retorted, poking her fingers against each other in front of her face.

Well, it made sense that that ribbon was work of the eccentric demon.

"Indeed, you are all late." Mephisto chimed it as he paused his game to turn and face his guests. All was alright except for one thing, Rin was again dressing on his messy uniform. "Okumura-kun, is this going to be like the last time? I recall to have specified to be formal dressed or use the full uniform. "

"Ah, yeah, that. I don't have any formal clothes." He grinned awkwardly, placing his hand on his head.

'_He's totally avoiding the fact he could use his uniform._' Bon thought—or more like; everyone in the room thought!

With a snap of his fingers, Mephisto changed to his usual clothes and, just like the last time, he helped out Rin too with his 'spells'. Rin had to get used to that gel for hair that came included with the suit.

"I'm sure you are wondering why did I gather you all here, my purposes are nothing but for your own relax from the cram school. A little fun in my mansion won't hurt anyone. "—If you are careful, of course. Just like those Seven Mysteries of the True Cross Academy are part from his pranks, his mansion had some 'magic' places as well.

Everyone kept staring at Mephisto, knowing that there was a subliminal message between what he said. And with nothing further said, he disappeared without leaving his game, actually. From some place that the other's couldn't see, he was still playing his game! They could see how it started again and the character started to move. Looking for Mephisto's location was useless since he really disappeared.

"What is he planning?" Rin mumbled, looking at the ceiling and the walls. There were like a thousand of shelves in those walls, filled with otaku stuff.

* * *

"Moriyama-san, Okumura-kun, right over here~. " Mephisto's voice sounded, stopping the tracks of the two exwires. They were actually lost, since the group magically split out and they two were left alone, Rin and Shiemi decided to adventure themselves on the mansion and if they were lucky, they would find the others. Guess they're not, since now they had to follow Mephisto's voice to be end up on God knows where.

"Tch. That clown." Rin growled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! It's nothing." He made a big smile.

And then silence filled the atmosphere again.

"Follow my voice~!"

Rin knew that guy was planning something, maybe the next door he would open would lead them to Gehenna and, _**boom**_, disaster again. He could just keep cursing him under his breath and his mind every time he'd hear his voice on the space.

"Yes, yes here is it!"

To his surprise, when he opened the door there wasn't a rotten place filled of destruction of demons—he should trust Mephisto a little bit more. The room was practically empty in comparison to the rest of his house, it had a skylight that let in the light of the moon and… Oh, God.

No, this meant more chaos for him than Gehenna. That damn room wasn't empty as he thought, as they were suddenly dragged into it and the door closed, he could see the table with only two chairs and… Well, what a romantic dinner on movies usual have except that a demon was controlling the entire situation.

He was going to flip out. He could see what Mephisto was doing. Actually, not yet. He still was clueless. Until his mind processed it all and he came to a conclusion but it was interrupted by Mephisto's voice.

"Well then, what are you two lovebirds waiting? Let's start the _date_." And without even realizing it, Rin was sitting right in front of Shiemi.

_**He knew it!**_ He knew it all along! Mephisto just wouldn't invite someone to his house for 'their own relax'. That was just bullshit. "_**OI! YOU AIN'T GOIN' TO FORCE US INTO YOUR PLANS!**_" Rin yelled, standing up the chair and looking up to… His blue orbs simply threw a glare at whatever he saw first; the ceiling next to the skylight. Then, he proceeded to exanimate all the room.

Mephisto chuckled, "I am not forcing you into anything. I am simply giving a tiny push to something that _it's destined to happen_. " He could hear the amusement in his voice. "I am merely helping you out, if you will." With that said, Rin was forced to sit down and now he couldn't get up.

"A d-date?!" Just until Mephisto said it, Shiemi was just as clueless as Rin. Now her face turning redder and redder, she was the one panicking now.

"Tch, that friggin' clown." He had to limit himself to say anything else. "Hmph, well—" He looked at the table, he noticed something, with a glint on his eyes he smiled and crossed his arms. "—This can't be a date 'cause there's not even food!" That was a relief, he wasn't ready for that.

And for opening his big mouth, two _**instant noodles**_ appeared in front of them. With a frown, Rin took the note that was on beside his ramen.

'_He has no manners as a host._' Rin thought. Though, he wasn't one to talk since he didn't have manners as a guest, or at least as a guest of Mephisto.

'Courtesy of Mephisto Pheles ω Enjoy, Okumura Rin-sama.'

He could feel how the vein on his forehead was about to explode. He already knew that and Mephisto just had to remember him every second. How irritating.

First was Amaimon, annoying the hell out of him and being a total pervert with Shiemi, then was Renzou, who wasn't that bad actually, he just liked to tease him and such. And then there was this asshole, Mephisto, who then happened to be a voyeur if he was going to watch all the date.

"Bastard…" Rin said, throwing that note aside. He found another thing to object on Mephisto's plans; how where they going to eat those instant noodles? There was nothing to prepare them in that room. He would keep his mouth shut. And then he noticed something else; Shiemi's face was as red as an apple, shaking. He was worrying too much about him that he didn't even saw what the blonde was doing.

"Shiemi?" The half demon blinked, not sure what to do. "You alright?"

"E-eh?!" She got back to reality, almost jumping out of the chair. Trying to calm herself down, the question echoed on her mind. "… Yes, yes." The tamer nodded. Her face had taken a normal color now, but the usual blush she had on her cheeks was still there.

But even if Rin didn't say anything about the food, the noodles wrap opened until the middle magically as two jars of hot water appeared and they poured their content on the instant food. He pursed his lips together, now they had to wait five minutes. And for what he could see, now Mephisto was just a spectator or he just went away—which he doubted, it was more probable that he was not talking but still watching.

If they only happened to kiss… '_Tch. Pervert._' A voyeur, Rin, that's the right word to use.

The time passed and the ramen was ready to eat. Those were the longest five minutes ever for Rin, being that they didn't talk a lot due to the pressure and most of those minutes were filled by awkward silence.

"Have you ever cooked this?" Shiemi asked, breaking the silence that was between them.

Mephisto must be getting bored.

Rin was caught by the sudden of the question with the mouthful of food, "Ah, no. I haven't." he swallowed hard and quickly the noodles on his mouth.

"I bet it would taste better if you were the one who prepared it!" An inevitable blush invaded Rin's cheeks.

He almost choked on the food—No, actually, he was choking. He fell helplessly of the chair, as it seemed that he wasn't glued to it anymore, and tried to breath.

"Rin!" When Shiemi was about to stand up and help him, a shaky hand got hold on the armrest of the chair, then on the top of it as he stood up with his face all purple. "Er—I'm alright, I'm alright."

Mephisto must be laughing now.

He sat down as a good boy and ate the rest of his noodles, even if he was hating on everything on this room that was creation of Mephisto, he was hungry and he couldn't help it. And it seemed like Shiemi was hungry too, but she wasn't eating like an animal like Rin.

* * *

Rin stared at an empty noodle pack that suddenly disappeared. A sigh. He wondered what the others should be doing right now, it seemed like hours had happened, but the moon that he could see through the skylight was tricking him. It had not even moved from its location right atop of them. It had to be Mephisto's work, being the king of time and all.

He seemed to be growing bored of the simple situation going on between the couple because Shiemi's chair slid quickly to where Rin was, stopping immediately when the two chairs touched. The two of them blushed, and the raven boy was about to fall off his chair again but he seemed to be glued to it again and so was Shiemi.

Threats lacking of sense towards Mephisto was the kind of things that passed through his mind. He could be playing any game, reading any manga, doing whatever he want but no, he had to play with Rin's and Shiemi's current relationship status.

"Is that tension what I feel? Good grief, what's got you two so tense?" Mephisto spoke after a while, now that tone in mockery was annoying Rin again.

"Maybe the fact that we can't even move from out chairs!" Rin shouted at nowhere, blushing because when he turned his head, he had Shiemi's face a few centimeters away from his. He turned again.

"Oh, what was that? Were you two about to kiss~?"

"_**No!**_" Actually, Rin would like that, but not when someone like Mephisto—or anyone—was watching him. He was totally going to rant about him when he gets back to the school dorm.

"Oh my, maybe Moriyama-san should give you a shoulder massage!" A pause that would've been to enjoy how he could control the situation. "Perhaps a script would help! "

"Script? What the—" And poof, a script popped up on Rin's and Shiemi's hands. He read it as he grumbled and Shiemi read it as she blushed and blushed. Their names were there and all what has happened until now but with a deep description of each one's feelings and the cause of their actions. But each script was different, Rin's described Shiemi's feelings and what should be happening on her mind as she kept quiet on Mephisto's point of view, and Shiemi's described Rin's rough actions and feelings towards her and such.

"Do you like it? It's my personal fanfiction. I actually wrote it thinking about my favorite pairing in the anime world but, seeing that it fit so well, I decided to give it to you. "

Rin already knew about how weird he was but, if Shiemi didn't had nothing but a neutral opinion about the Director of the True Cross Academy, that would change now. Unless…

"Sir Pheles is a pretty good writer." The blonde commented as she scanned the pages with big and interested eyes.

"Wha?!" No! Don't turn your head to look at her in shock, Rin, or you might find yourself victim of Mephisto's commentaries again!

"Oh, why, thank you, Moriyama-san. " Although, he was aware of that already.

It took a while for those two to finish the whole script—even if it wasn't that long—but it took way more for Rin to finish reading it than Shiemi. He wasn't the best lector, after all.

And with wide eyes at reading the final he grumbled, "Hell no, ya freakin' _**pervert**_!"—Voyeur. Because if it weren't for Mephisto… He'd do it.

"What's with this moodiness, Okumura-kun? Don't you get that, if you follow the script as you have done so far, you will be free to leave? " He explained, still having fun of the scene from wherever he was. "Oh, and don't call me by such offensive noun, as I said before, I am just helping you out to take your relationship with Moriyama-san to the next level. Didn't you have feelings for her, hmm~?"

It was better for Rin when he was quiet. But what he could do? He already got the declaration of 'forever friends' from Shiemi. His face got red as Shiemi looked at him, he wondered what she was thinking about what Mephisto just said.

"D-does it counts if it's on the cheek?!" Shiemi asked to... the wall? She wasn't sure where to look at if she didn't even know if Mephisto was in the room, what was most probable for her was that the demon was watching them from the high, since there was a part of the room's ceiling was all dark.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no, my dear Moriyama-san." The king of time retorted, a playful smile formed on his lips. "Didn't you read the end of my fanfiction? It clearly describes that it must be a kiss."

"... But ..." Shiemi looked down, it was weird.

"I am aware of the fact that with my prescense here you will not do nothing but blush and get flustered, therefore... Eins, zwei, drei!" And with that, they were at a totally different room, the one where Mephisto had welcomed them, it looked like not even a second has passed since they entered into that room.

"Eh?" Rin looked around, those sudden teletransportations were confusing for him. He let out a sigh of relieve, they were finally out! That's what he gets for following Mephisto's voice. He learnt a new thing; don't follow the voice of a otaku-pervert/voyeur-clown-king of time in his own mansion. Also, the other's weren't there. Or they lost themselves on the huge maze Mephisto has as mansion or they were entertained by... Mephisto's stuff? Ah, how pitiful! Rin had the opportunity to have a date with Shiemi but he was too distracted by getting pissed with Mephisto's simple voice. Maybe, only maybe, if he had ignored Mephisto (meaning that he would have accepted his 'help') and had the date with Shiemi, things would've gone different. There was even the possibility of a kiss! Although, the simple thought of having Mephisto watching over them was disgusting. He was so damn distracted with the fact that Mephisto was in the room with them that he didn't had the opportunity to check Shiemi out. She really looked good but it still surprised him that she wasn't uncomfortable with that ribbon.

Mephisto and his unique taste, oh well.

Something warm on his cheek pulled him out of the awkwardness of being alone with Shiemi again, and the usual hot he felt when his face grew red was added to that warm sensation. His orbs glanced to a side to see what was the origin of that pleasant warmness.

It was Shiemi.

Shiemi was kissing him on the cheek! What should he do? Should he stay still and enjoy the sensation her lips caused? Should he stop breathing? Should he panick? No, that was the worse to do at a moment like this. But then...

Warning; Rin's following actions were taken when by the will of his own body, not his mind. Because if it were by the choice of his brain, it would be exploding of joy right now instead of reactioning.

Rin turned himself, which made Shiemi to pull back but he leaned closer in order to kiss her. Shiemi was first staring at him wide eyed, she was now panicking, but when his lips touched hers, it was like her mind cleared and made her lean closer too. After a moment hesitation from Rin's hands, he decided to wrap his arms around the waist. Shiemi's hands stayed on his shoulders, she placed them after hesitating, too. He had the relieve to know that she was just as clueless as he was.

Peeking from a corner of the habitation, the three boys—and Izumo who just joined—were spying on Shiemi and Rin. Basically, the only one looking like if he was spying on them was Renzou, the others were just waiting for them to finish so they could enter. Though, it was tempting to enter and caught him red handed so they could joke about that, they were good enough to let him... finish his kiss?

"Ooh, way to go Okumura-kun~!" The pink-haired boy smirked as he poked his head over the corner, hoping that all the pink Mephisto had in his room would be of use as camouflage for his head.

"_**Oi**_, stop it, you voyeur!" Both Bon and Izumo yelled at him, revealing their location.

Rin and Shiemi pulled away immediately.

Oops.

* * *

(A/N): There, have a long chapter as a 'sorry' for the short chapters and for when I take too long to upload. (And also for writting RinxIzumo when I'm supposed to be writting RinxShiemi. )

Mephisto, yer a bastard. Iloveyou.

So, yeah, I'm adding more stuff from the manga arc. I like more that arc now that I finally caught up with the manga. God bless Kazue Kato for creating such wonderful story.

I would appreaciate reviews with your opinions since I wrote this last night while watching Dragon Ball Z and I finished today while listening to the AnE OST. ^w^

(^-^*)/ Thanks for reading and have a good day/night/afternoon or whatever Idk.


	11. Don't leave me

(A/N): Okay so, the following chapter is going to have an OC included and, I think said character behaviour is semi-Crack... Idk ... But there's obviously RinxShiemi fluff to please my readers and myself, of course. I'll be dividing it into three parts. Introduction, Help, and Results. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Introduction: Midori-chan desu!_

* * *

"O-ku-mu-ra-kun~!" A voice called for him but he ignored it, it sounded like Shura's voice but he was too sleepy to open his eyes and confirm it. He wasn't even processing the fact that Shura won't call him 'Okumura-kun'. "Okumura! Wake up!" He let out a yawn in response. "Okumura Rin-sama~!" Suddenly, whoever was calling for him jumped over him and grabbed his throat to proceed and choke him.

"Wake the hell up, sleepy head." The girl said, taking his sheets away from him, which made Kuro jump out in desperation if he didn't already jump when she shamelessy got on Rin's bed.

"Oi, Shura!" The raven boy yelled, turning his head quickly to see that this girl wasn't, this girl was far away of being such an exhibitionist like Shura, more like she didn't have nothing to exhibit. Plain chest, big eyes that remind him of Amaimon's, green long hair that it seemed like a wig…. Holy crap, she looked a lot like Amaimon with those clothes and stuff.

"Are? I'm not H-cups. Muri,muri'desu." She waved her palm side to side. "It would be certainly impossible for me to go around dressed like her! Although I'd love to do a cosplay of her and find a Yukio… Or a Mephisto like those peeps who ship Mephy and Shura."

"…—!?" What the hell?! Rin couldn't understand what he was saying about Mephisto, Shura and… his brother too?

"Rin! Who's her?!" Kuro asked, in attacking position towards her.

"I suppose he's asking who am I." She leaned down, blinking at the cat. "Huh… I guess Midori would be just fine." She smirked at the cat and then looked at Rin, who was still staring at her… in a startled way? "Whaddayawant?"

"I should be asking that!" He yelled, "Why do you dress like Amaimon?!"

"Yare-yare. You're yells are not going to do anything in this situation, are they?" She bowed, still looking at him and then winking. "Midori-sama's the name, cosplaying's the game. Nice to finally meet you, Okumura Rin-kun and Kuro-san."

"Who are you?! Why are you dressing like Amaimon!?"

She touched her forehead with her fingers—Actually, with her long dark green fingernails. "Oyya… You're kind of slow, aren't you?" She let out a sigh. "I already said I'm a cosplayer, didn't I? And I already introduced myself as Midori, right? You can say I'm Mephy's Otaku partner."

Another freak coming from Mephisto's madness? Her aura was a human one, but there was something different… "…"

"If you want me to be like Shura I can act like her. Ahem. Oi, idiot, yer gonna stay there all day lookin' me like that?" She then smiled widely, waiting a constructive critique about her acting but there was nothing but confused silence. "My, my, are you that surprised with my simple prescence?" 'Simple' was not the word she should have used. "I am Samael-sama—I mean Mephisto-sama's friend and he asked me to do you a favor. So please, could you be nice and at least answer to me?"

A pillow thrown at her face was the answer she got. "D'ya think I'm gonna accept help from Mephisto's friend?!" Rin growled. He didn't need another clown in his life, and this one was cosplaying Amaimon apparently.

"Maa, I did not wanted to help you anyways." She waved her had off, shrugging. Then, grabbed the doorknob at the same moment someone else grabbed it from outside. She let it go, and the door opened to show the youngest Okumura. "Yukio-kun, howdy, howdy!"

"Good morning, Midori-san." The exorcist looked into the room to find a pissed Rin on the bed. "What happened here?"

"Oh, nothing important. I was just introducing myself with Rin-sama, right?" She looked over her shoulder with a toothy smile playing on her mouth. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall be going." The cosplayer said as she ran off to Mephisto's office.

"Do you know her?!" Rin asked to his brother, jumping out of his bed and pointing at the door as Yukio walked in.

"She an exorcist from the Kyoto branch, a friend of Sir Pheles." He fixed his glasses and sitting on his desk.

"What?! She's an exorcist?! She looks younger than you!" His eyes went wide, thinking back on what happened a seconds ago. So Midori was an exorcist... Who liked to cosplay? Well, that wasn't weird but... She seemed like thirteen or fourteen years old and he was sixteen and he wasn't still an exorcist. That pissed him, for sure. "Did she started younger than you, too?"

"If you're that curious why don't you ask her?"

But he wouldn't do that.

* * *

_Help._

* * *

"And then he threw a pillow at me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting as she leaned back on her chair which, by the way, was floating.

"Oh my, I didn't expect Okumura-kun to react like that. Maybe your introduction wasn't the best, don't you think?" Mephisto said as he kept playing on his DS, he wasn't exactly paying attention to her but he wasn't ignoring her either. It was enough to know what she was talking about to know what was the most appropiate reply to make.

"I am going to help him with Moriyama, anyways. I mean, they're like a shoujo manga." Midori said, stretching her arms and then crawling to the top of the chair and letting her first half of her body fall on it. She had already seen the behaviour of Rin and Shiemi, and it was just like seeing a shoujo manga alive.

"Oh? Are you really going to? I thought you refused to do him the favor." Pressing the bottons of his console, Mephisto smiled as he approached to the last level.

"Midori-sama can't let such a good shoujo manga go to waste!" She was an aspiring mangaka, and just seeing how Rin and Shiemi acted made her want to draw about them. "It remembers me of... Mashiro and Azuki from Bakuman. Except that Okumura-kun and Moriyama-san talk to each other instead of staring and blushing and stuff." She jumped off the seat and sighed. "But first, before helping them..." The girl walked towards Mephisto, looking at her with _those_ eyes. "Samael-sama, onegaishimasu'desu."

Ignoring her true reasons of why she wanted to poke her nose on the exwires' relationship and how she lied about him sending her to Rin, he eyed her with a wicked smile. "My, my, you're such an exigent pet, aren't you?" And with an 'eins, zwei, drei' Midori's clothes changed from being a cosplay of Amaimon to a cosplay of Maka from Soul Eater.

"Oyya, pet you say? Be nice, Samael-sama! Azazel-sama would not be pleased to see that his servant was being ill-treated by his own brother?" Midori grinned, opening Mephisto's office window and with her new cosplay, jumping off to land on the ground and start looking for the two humans that interested her mangaka radar.

"There she goes." Mephisto got back to his game, "I wonder how Azazel managed to get along with such an energetic personality."

"Oi, you! Have you seen Okumura-kun?" The cosplayer asked to a random student, after this shook his head and walked off, she frowned and pouted. "Jaa? Where could he...? Oh! The cram school!" She hit her fist against her palm and ran to where the cram school would be. But, too bad, she didn't found it nor had the special key if she would have.

Midori waited sitting in front of the door on the building where Rin's dorm was supposed to be, the door was closed and she just didn't feel like crawling to the wall. Maka wouldn't crawl a wall, would she? She had to stay on character! She should had stayed as her cosplay of Amaimon if that was the case, although she wasn't doing a good job on the part of staying in character.

Lost in her thoughts which praised the Japanese entertainment, she fell off when the door opened. Her face was between the person's feet and when she looked up, it was Okumura Rin! Finally!

"Okumura-kun, there you are!" She smirked and stayed there, looking up at him. "Where are you going, eh?"

"Wha?" It was the same girl, right? It was hard to tell, the cosplay and make-up was pretty good.

The girl grabbed his ankles, and smiled playfully. "Take me with you~!"

"Let go!" He shook his feet, walking backwards as he dragged her with him. "Let go, ya freak!"

"Yare-yare, aren't you mad now?" She let go of his ankles. "So, where's Moriyama Shiemi-chan? Are you going to see her?" She asked, blinking expectantly at him.

"Why do you care?!" Rin couldn't possibly be in calm around this girl, could he? He was still wondering if she was completely human or not, or why Mephisto sent her to him... Well, that part he didn't have to care about. Whatever Mephisto was plotting, he didn't have to pay attention to it, but like it seemed he and Shiemi were involved, and that was already obvious, then he should... "What the hell do you want?!" He yelled at her.

"Oi, oi, oi! Calm down, I was just asking." She faked an offended look. "For Gehenna's sake, one can't ask about the students now? Tsk." Midori stuck out her tongue, and stood up from the ground leaving Rin alone since that was all he wanted. But, she didn't went away, she just changed her direction and she easily climbed a tree and hid there. Waiting to see where Rin and Shiemi would be.

Didn't happen too long before the couple walked by a few meters from the tree she was, Midori immediately jumped to the tree in front. "Oops!" She said as she slipped one feet off the branch on purpose, falling behind Rin and then pushing him towards Shiemi to make them hug. Then, before they were able to pull away... "Now kiss!" The cosplayer put her gloved hands on the back of their heads, pushing them closer to make them kiss.

"D'aww, isn't that cute! Chapter one is ready!" She stuck her tongue out and did a peace signal.

"That's it!" Rin took the koumaken, Midori saw his intentions so he took Shiemi and him away to a place where the fight could be released without interruptions, and when Rin was about to unsheat the sword...

The following scene can be too crude for the audience, not because the mentioned fight was too violent and Midori kicked the son of Satan's ass but because the amount of holy water she used caused Rin to scream hard enough to make Shiemi cry and the damage on his skin was just... awful.

* * *

_Results_

* * *

In less of five minutes he had got a kiss from Shiemi and basically, got his ass kicked by a female. Never mess up with someone that is carrying a spray bottle of holy water. But, if Midori wasn't a completely a human then why was she...? _Ah, you know what, never mind! _It wasn't going to help his current state if he kept worrying about that girl. Right now, the raven half-demon was in the space of his subconscious, seeing flashbacks and creating moments until...

"Rin!"

He opened his eyes to see Shiemi's face in front of his. _Cute._ He didn't have enough energy to stand up. God, this was bad.

"... Shiemi ..." A week voice called. Didn't sound like his; always so energetic and full of life.

"Rin, the demon went away and Nii-chan helped me to cure your wounds. Are you okay?" She stared right into his eyes with a blush on her cheeks. It was awful to see how he was being sprayed with holy water like a dog and she couldn't do nothing because Midori wouldn't just let her go close. It was like something dragged Shiemi away, she thought it was the wind.

"Demon...?"

"Yes! Some of the holy water fell on her arm and it she screamed too."

Looking at his arms, he saw some bandage that Shiemi's familiar might had get for him, but it was enough to cover all the wounds, Rin tried to sat up but it was useless, his body didn't allow him to move alot unless he wanted to feel an infernal pain on every fiber of his being, Shiemi didn't let him neither.

Seeing how bad was Rin state and how much pain he was going through with his body all burned up, she decided to call for help. She couldn't take Rin to the school with the body all burned up like that and she wasn't strong enough to drag him with her so she decided to call for help. "I'll tell Yuki-chan to come!" The blonde tamer was about to stand up when Rin's hand took hers.

He blushed hard and avoided to look at her eyes.

"No... Stay here."

Don't leave me.

Shiemi's cheeks tinted pink, blinking to process what he just said for a moment as she sat up next to him again. She smiled softly and held his hand as well, even if she was still worrying and wanting to go for help, she coulnd't leave him now could she?

From the distance, the girl was observing everything as she clapped her hands once. She took off the wig of Maka to let out her messy, light blue and short hair and whispered, "that's so adorable! Midori-sama did a good work didn't she?" Even if she was far away from them, she wanted to keep her prescence low-key. "But..." He human side was showing up now, feeling sorry for what she just did to Rin. She looked at her arm, the burn of holy water was still annoying her. She placed the wig aside and closed her eyes. "Azazel-sama, in exchange of the other part of my human spirit, cure Okumura Rin-kun's wounds." She wanted to formule that sentence as question but it came out as an order.

To not get too much into details, it worked. Rin's burned body healed faster with the help of one of the Eight Gehenna Princes, The King of Spirits; Azazel.

Shiemi's eyes widened as she saw the miracle and smiled widely when she saw Rin sitting up with no problem. Rin looked at his hands, they were all fine. What just happened?

"Rin!" Shiemi threw herself at him, hugging him. She didn't know what just happened but she was so happy that he was alright now, that he wasn't in pain anymore and that she couldn't do nothing about but look.

He was shocked for a moment, still trying to think in calm all the events that just happened, and then with hesitation hugged back Shiemi as he blushed.

* * *

(A/N): NOW KISS AGAIN, _**DO IT.**_Goddammit, this is why we can't have nice things. It's like Naruto, 615 mangas for Hinata and Naruto to hold hands (I hope you guys already read the manga, if not, then I shall eat a spoon of cinnamon for giving spoilers) and now we have to wait 600 more mangas to see them kissing... ON THE CHEEK.

Now let's get back to demon kings and satanic stuff.

So, I see there was positive feedback about the last chapter. Thanks a lot! It makes me happy to know that you liked it. ^w^ That chapter was my fave 'cause I love Mephy so much omg. Which makes me feel I should then put more scenes with Amaimon since I loved him first (And then I read the manga and became even more obssesed with Mephisto)

I have this whole background story of Midori but I decided to not explain of it too much here because, well, I have to focus on the RinxSheimi fluff.

I'm done with the blabbing. Anyways, thank you for reading, following and giving a favorite to these stories! Now give me a review and you'll find 20 bucks on the floor. w *high five*


	12. Cat Ears

"Rin has cute ears!" The blonde complimented as a bright tone of pink came across the bluette's cheeks at her words. Blushing, too, Shiemi reached shyly for his companion's deark blue ears, caressing them slightly

"Y-you too, Shiemi." He commented, his lips sligthly pouting with his sight avoiding the girl's emerald eyes. At her touch, he flinched, hiding in his shoulders as Shiemi petted his cat ears. "O-oi..." Not like he did not liked it or anything. It's just that it made him feel embarassed. After a while, just after she withdrew her hand with a smile. The blonde was surprised when she felt someone caressing her light-yellow ears. Turning her head to see that it was, obviously, Rin, who was looking to his right as he softly petted the girl's cate ears in return, his embarrassment growing notably.

"R-rin?" She explaimed, blushing at the boy's touch. It felt nice, it gave her a bit of tickles but nonetheless, it felt nice.

"Shuddup, it's because ya did it first." He retorted, barely moving his mouth as he lifted his head still looking at the right.

"Rin's ears were soft. Are Shiemi's ears soft, too?" She asked, with a warm smile directed at him.

"-?!" What kind of question was that?! Did she wanted to kill him of embarrasment? Blushing furiously, he limited himself to give a small nod of his head as an answer. Hopefully it would be enough for the other to understand- of course it would- and he wouldn't have to be forced to say it with his own voice. How shameless the other could be, huh'-

"Th-that's good!" Shiemi cupped her hands together, recieving happily the strokes from Rin to her ears. When it was already enough and he could feel like he was dying, the blueete withdrew his hand and put it in on his pocket.

"Rin..." The blonde tamer walkd closer to him, placing her hands in Rin's chest and resting her head on ti as well.

"Sh-sh-shiemi?!" He looked down with panic at the yellow head against his chest, "W-what are you doing?!" The girl lifted her head slowly and gazed at him with a smile, then closing her eyes and approaching to Rin's face when...

"Having a good dream, I see, Okumura-kun?"

"_**—?!**_"

A familiar voice rang and echoed in Rin's mind, then waking up abruptly out of a sudden, alarmed that the sound of whoever was there sounded too close to him. With his eys squinted, he looked forward to see sitting on his lap; the dog with the polka dots scarf around its neck. Oh, geez, it's Mephisto.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Okumura-kun!" Jumping out of the half-demon's bed since he had seen coming Rin's yells of his name, then followed by a 'what the hell was he doing there' and the like, then a flustered look as the raven could be thinking if he blushed, or made any faces or noises as he had such a great dream. "Regarding to what am I doing here, you can thank to Okumura-sensei, for what he had planned to throw a bucket with cold water to wake you up," More like he offered the idea, "But, as you can see, I managed to avoid such a displeasant way to wake up." Mephisto's tone of voice was marry as usual. For what he cared, he could throw the coldest water even with the bucket at his youngest brother, but that wouldn't benefit him at all.

"Tch. I have the day off, get out, clown!" The raven boy covered himself with his bed covers again in a failed attempt to get back in his dream land. An irritated sigh escaped out of his lips, he could still feel the dammed dog in his room.

"Hmm~? I thought you would be more energetic about helping Okumura-sensei in one of his missions." The chairman said, turning to head out of the room as he pranced away, but then the reaction he knew to expect from Rin happened.

"Wha? Really?!" Excited, he hopped out of his comfortable bed and dressed him up immediately. Running outside of his dorm and down the hallways, he left alone the white-haired dog on the building.

He looked at the way the boy ran, sighing. "Yareyare, I didn't even told him where Okumura-sensei is." Prancing out of the building the dog headed to his office. Oh, well, he doesn't care about that, anyways. The boy can find his brother by himself, right?

Meanwhile, at the campus, Rin was looking frenetically for his younger brother eventually stopping to catch a breath. Even though he wanted to go to that mission with Yukio, he would have liked to keep sleeping for a little bit more. Just for the curiosity, you know. Although, the fact that they had cat ears on his dream was a bit unsettling. "Huh.. What does it mean?" Maybe he could ask somebody_**—**_ Without telling the details of his dream, of course.

* * *

(A/N): Ah, Jesus Christ, finally I managed to write and upload something that it's not yaoi. School is being a bother. Anyways, crappy chapter is crappy but thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't uploaded these days.


End file.
